


It's All Gone South

by Spuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Episode 5, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minami has a crush, Pre-Slash, Victor plots to crush his rivals with a smile, Yuuri is oblivious, because just winning isn't enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuri/pseuds/Spuri
Summary: Yuuri is stopped by Minami for one last request after the regionals....Y'know, if he were to graph the amount of hugs in his life so far, this recent increase would look pretty ridiculous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurian_defiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurian_defiant/gifts).



> For azurian_defiant, because she needed a pick-me-up. <3
> 
> This story contains an underage character having a crush on a much older character. I've chosen not to use the underage tag because it's very much one-sided, and nothing of a sexual or romantic nature happens.

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel nervous as Minami approached him with a firm stride and determined expression, stopping in front of him with a huff. What was it  _ this _ time? Yuuri had written him an autograph, had taken a picture with him, had had to relive the  _ shame _ of one of his old costumes - just thinking about it made him cringe; he’d made some seriously poor wardrobe choices when he was younger - what else could Minami  _ possibly _ want?

 

“...um, can I help you?” Yuuri asked, when waiting for Minami to just  _ say _ something got too awkward, even for him.

 

“Can I have a hug as well?”

 

Yuuri simply stared at him, baffled. His jaw might have dropped, too, but he wasn’t entirely certain.  _ What _ ?

 

Minami looked entirely too serious for such a silly question, but Yuuri was pretty sure he hadn’t misheard. Still, just in case… “Excuse me?”

 

Minami’s expression fell slightly, and his eyes were starting to look surprisingly wet. “You keep hugging your coach all the time, and, y’know, you’ve lived abroad and stuff, so you’re probably used to hugs, right? So I was wondering, could I have one as well?”

 

_ Why _ , was Yuuri’s knee-jerk response, but he had this feeling the question wouldn’t go over well. None of his knee-jerk reactions towards Minami had gone over all that well today, so maybe it was time he learned. Still, if expressing his complete confusion over why on earth the kid would  _ want _ a hug was out of the question, that left Yuuri with absolutely no clue how to proceed.

 

As the silence stretched, Minami’s eyes got larger and wetter, and somehow, Yuuri felt like he was kicking a puppy or something, and he didn’t know what to  _ do _ to make it stop.

 

“Sure,” he blurted, desperately hoping that would work; at this point, he’d take pretty much anything to escape the guilt.

 

Minami brightened up so fast it was almost painful to look at, and all but  _ jumped _ at Yuuri with an exclamation of joy, hugging him so tight it kind of hurt. At least Victor didn’t try to crack his rib cage with his hugs.

 

Wheezing slightly at the pressure, Yuuri gently hugged Minami back, halfway fearing that if he put any strength into it, Minami would just hug him harder, and then he might actually die for real, or at least sustain a bad enough injury he’d be out for the season before it had even really started. Which was really just too pathetic to even contemplate.

 

With a happy sigh and one last, tight squeeze, Minami let go and looked up at Yuuri with sparkling eyes. The sheer youthful energy and… idealism? hurt to look at, and quite frankly kind of made Yuuri feel old.

 

...surely he was too young to feel old, right?

 

“Next time, I’m gonna win, and I swear, I’ll become the best skater in the world, so watch me, okay?” Minami exclaimed, and Yuuri tried not to wince at the lack of volume control.

 

Still, Victor’s words about motivating others fresh in mind, Yuuri nodded, with as much of a smile as he could muster. Keeping up with skating news was kind of inevitable, and by the time Minami got to the level where he could even  _ consider _ fighting for the title of best skater in the world, he’d likely forget all about Yuuri anyway, so it probably didn’t matter all that much. Yuuri was no Victor, leaving legions of eternally devoted fans wherever he went.

 

“And when I become the best, would you-... could I-....” Minami stammered, suddenly uncharacteristically shy and fidgety, his face almost bright red. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled at his hair and yelled. Or wailed?

 

Yuuri startled, feeling just about ready to jump out of his skin.

 

“I can’t do it~!” Minami wailed, covering his face with his hands. Then he gave Yuuri another determined look. “I’ll definitely say it someday! Next time I win! So wait for me, okay? No matter what!!”

 

The last was yelled as Minami ran away, leaving Yuuri feeling kind of like he’d been hit by a whirlwind. A very confusing, enthusiastic,  _ loud _ whirlwind. 

 

Sensing someone approaching, he turned, halfway in dread, because he didn’t think he could take anymore confusing encounters today. He heaved a sigh of relief when it turned out to be just Victor.

 

“Well, that certainly wasn’t the kind of motivation I had in mind,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded along, before pausing in surprise and looking up at his coach.

 

“Wait, you  _ understood _ that? Even though it was in Japanese?”

 

Victor blinked at him, before sighing. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re dense, or I’d be worried.”

 

“Worried? Worried about what? What do you mean, dense? Victor!” Yuuri demanded, trying not to whine as Victor simply chuckled and ignored his questions.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Yuuri,” Victor said with a gentle smile, cupping Yuuri’s cheek. “It just means I have to step up my game. Wouldn’t want to lose to the competition. Even if youth in itself is a powerful weapon, I’d like to think I’ve got a few more cards up my sleeve.”

 

Yuuri blinked at him in confusion. “Well, yeah, if I want to win the Grand Prix final, I can’t go around losing already.”

 

Victor laughed, and shook his head as he let go, and Yuuri tried not to miss the touch. “Of course not. Come on, Yuuri, let’s head home to celebrate. You want your victory pork cutlet bowl, don’t you?”

 

Yuuri’s stomach growled at the reminder, and he grinned. At last!  _ Finally _ , he’d get to eat his favourite food again. It had been way too many months without it “Yes!” he exclaimed, and grabbed Victor’s arm to pull him along, anything to get home faster.

 

He could worry about Minami’s weirdness and Victor’s cryptic words some other time. Pork cutlet bowls always came first.

 

_ Always _ .

**Author's Note:**

> ...you say that now, Yuuri, but I'm sure that one day, you'll discover sex, and you'll probably change your mind...
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm at [tumblr](http://spurisani.tumblr.com/) if you wanna poke me for anything. Comments are also always appreciated <3
> 
> And yes, the title is indeed a pun on Minami's name. And yeah, the victory katsudon is a pun, too. I'm sorry, I can't resist puns.


End file.
